


We R Humanz

by NicoleBrandy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBrandy/pseuds/NicoleBrandy
Summary: While attending one of their shows, you bump into some people you assume are super fans. If only you knew how that one encounter would change your fate. For the better or for worse, that's for you to decide. (Rated Explicit for eventual smut, graphic language, etc.)





	1. The Initial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this fic because I am super depressed and trying to find a good outlet. Also I imagine there are a lot of younger, disappointed Gorillaz fans out there that did not get a chance to see them on tour. I am here to concoct a bit of fiction to mend that disappointment. My experience at their concert in Philly was rather upsetting, as well, so this is an unrealistic fantasy of mine to mend my own pain. Enough of my petty nonsense, though. Sit back, relax, and allow me to take you on a Gorillaz-filled journey. Enjoy.

Music can easily be heard, but rhythm is something one can only truly understand by feeling it. At least, that's how you felt. As your head bobbed, your toes tapped, and your shoulders shook, you had never felt so alive. The beats were pumping through the oversized speakers, so loud and so booming that the lyrics were all but lost in the noise. Of course, you didn't care. You knew exactly where in the song it was. Just after the last verse of 'Stylo,' with two simple words ('Right now!') signaling the end of the tune. The crowd obviously made that rather hard to hear, with their incessant screaming and hooting and hollering. That was all understandable. It was the Big Apple, after all; the City that Never Sleeps; the self-proclaimed Center of the Universe: New York, New York! And as if that weren't enough, it was your favorite band on stage. Gorillaz had long been on hiatus, but now they're back and - the way you saw it - better than ever. They had just put on a fabulous show, now in their encore, and the show didn't seem to be over just yet.

After the yelling and applauding had ceased, and the band took their bows and waved to the crowd, and after it all quieted down a bit, sound once again blasted through the speakers. It only took the first four beats - accented by the simple sounds of a cymbal and a bass drum - to make the fans go wild. 'Clint Eastwood.' That was what they were closing the show with. You, along with everyone else in the audience, were ecstatic. As soon as those iconic words left Damon's lips, the energy was back. Once again, everyone was screaming the lyrics along with him. Everyone except you, that is. Unlike everyone else, you would rather listen to the amazing artist in front of you, as opposed to taking over their job.

As soon as the song started, it ended. Really, you had enjoyed yourself. Your lifetime dream of seeing Gorillaz live... It had finally been fulfilled. And despite all the downsides - the bus and subway rides, the drunk people, and the pounding headache you could already feel coming on - you had had one of the best nights of your life. Only now, it was over, and you had to return to your shitty apartment in the shitty outskirts of the city. You sighed. The next few days were going to be rough. Now that you had fulfilled one of your biggest lifetime wishes, you had to recuperate and figure out what the hell you were going to do now. Any future concerts would pale in comparison to this, and any party you go to would feel empty without the sweet sounds of 2D's voice and Murdoc's basslines in the background. Okay, so you were kind of a super fan. Sporting a hand-designed 'T-Virus' shirt, with dozens of their songs downloaded on your phone, and plans to one day own a limited edition, super rare, KidRobot Gorillaz collection of figurines, you could even be considered a fanatic.

Shuffling your way to the exit, you came to the sudden realization that you had to pee. After calculating whether walking to the nearest convenience store to use their bathroom and risk missing your train was worth it, you decided to instead stray from the crowd and head for one of the portable toilets. A long and frustrated groan left your lips when you saw that all of the toilets were occupied, and each one had a long line in front of it. It looked like you weren't the only one with the bright idea of waiting until after the concert was over to use the restroom. This was going to take forever, and you _really_ had to go.

An uncomfortable whine slid out from between your lips. There was no way you could wait in one of those lines. Turning around, your eyes scanned the venue. There had to be another toilet somewhere. As you were looking around, a young man who looked to be an employee, passed you by. As he went, he noticed the worried look upon your face and apparently knew the issue, for he stopped to tell you something. "Over there, behind the railing," he confided in you, pointing off towards the closed-off section behind the stage, "is another toilet. No lines, no waiting. Just walk on through the opening and it will be directly to your left." The blonde boy gave a friendly smile as he continued, "If anyone gives you trouble," he winked, "just tell 'em 'D sent you." And with that, the man was gone, walking off towards the exit to help usher out the crowd.

Weird. That was weird. You just got clearance to go into what was pretty much a restricted area simply because... well, you didn't quite know, actually. Out of all the people in line, why you? Whatever. Thinking about this could wait. Right now, you just really had to go. 

 The walk to the indicated area was brisk. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop you from entering. This was unexpected but very much welcome. Honestly you couldn't hold it for much longer. In an awkward half-jog, you rushed over to the toilet as soon as you saw it. But as you approached, your pace slowed to a walk, and then you stopped completely. From about ten feet away, you saw the little bit of red on the lock that showed the toilet was occupied. Had that guy been directing others over here? Fed up with waiting, you huffed a breath and turned to go. However, just as you did, the door clicked, signaling whoever was in there had finished. Gratefully you rushed over to the toilet, bouncing in place as you watched the door swing open, ready to shove whoever it was out of the way and bolt inside. As soon as you heard those words, though, spoken in a deep, bass-like voice, you froze.

"Man. That's the last time I mix lamb fajitas with orange soda and oatmeal," said the tall, intimidating man who stepped out of the toilet. He was about to walk right through you, not even noticing your small stature standing just in front of the portable. That was when you let out a frightened squeak, and he jumped back a bit. Strangely enough, it seemed as though he was more startled by your presence than you were his. And as he gawked down at you in shock, you noticed his eyes were pure white. Before you even realized it, a huge smile spread across your face. You knew this guy.

"Whoa!" you exclaimed, looking the man up and down before beaming up at him once more. "Awesome Russel cosplay!" Those words seemed to confuse the man, who started out with a perplexed 'ummm,' but you spoke again before he could say anything. "Can I take your picture?" you asked excitedly, already fumbling to pull your phone out of your pocket. He shifted back and forth on his feet uncomfortably, and though you couldn't really tell, his eyes shifted back and forth nervously.

"Uhhh... Y- Yeah, the thing is-" he had begun to speak, but a loud, gravelly, and angry voice shouted out of nowhere. It cut him off and made both of you jump, and you both spun around to gape at the source of the alarming sound. Marching towards you was a bitter-looking older man with green skin and a grotesque face. Any normal person would've shrunken away, and possibly even hidden behind the stranger in front of you. After all, this guy looked like bad news. However, you instead lit up like a Christmas tree. You knew this guy, too.

"Russ! I thot I bloody told you not t'fuckin' go out an'-" the man nagged the Russel cosplayer, seemingly unaware of your obvious presence. But you cut him off, both in speech and movement. Directly to him you eagerly gravitated, clutching your phone in both hands and bouncing in place in a hopeful manner.

"Amazing Murdoc cosplay!" you told the man, your eyes flicking back and forth with glee between his. Even his eyes - with one iris blood red and the other black, causing the latter to blend in with his pupil - were true to the character, and you appreciated and were in awe of this, as well as every other small (accurate) detail. Glancing back at the Russel, who was staring at you two in shocked confusion, you asked Murdoc hopefully, "Can I take a picture of you two??" The Murdoc blinked at you, looking just as surprised as his black friend. Just then, a young lady rounded the corner, clad in a leopard pencil skirt and heeled ankle boots. Her small frame, slim eyes, and wild black hair (with hints of color from previously being dyed) all made it very clear that she was far younger (and maybe a bit brighter) than the two men you had been fangirling over. Yet again, a ridiculously wide grin spread across your lips because, you guessed it: You knew this gal, as well.

"Murdoc-san, are we almost ready to go?" she asked the sickly green man, approaching the two of you. Between you and Murdoc she glanced, her expression seemingly kind, but behind her eyes was a great amount of wariness. Finally settling her eyes on the man, with her lips forced up into an uconvincing half-smile, she carefully murmured, "And who is this?" Of course, she wasn't expecting you to let out a shriek of glee. She and the two men jumped, unprepared for such a noise, as you clapped and stomped your feet as if unable to contain your excitement.

"You guys... so cool... Picture? You? Him? Them? Nyeh??" The string of words came out, just not in, ya know, actual sentences. Shyly you held up your phone, ducking your head. "M- May I take a picture of your cosplays?" 

After a few long moments, something in the Noodle's brain seemed to click. She nodded knowingly, a feigned grin widening on her face. She elbowed the Murdoc in the side, as if to say 'play along,' and replied graciously. "Of course!" she told you kindly. "I am so pleased someone acknowledged them! A lot of hard work was put into the designs." A small laugh left her, and in replied you giggled.

"Yeah, I can tell! I mean: Murdoc's skin, Russel's eyes, your hair... And to top it all off, your impressions are all spot on!" you rambled, and the more you spoke, the more strained Noodle's expression got. She nodded stiffly, eyes nervously switching between her fellow cosplayers, and finally she let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Ahaha! Yeees... Arigato," she replied, bowing her head slightly. You squealed, squirming in place once again. They were so perfect! "Ah, well... Let us take the photo, yes?" Noodle asked hurriedly, grabbing Murdoc by the wrist tightly. He glared at her, but said nothing.

"Thanks! Oh, can we, uh... Maybe stand by that bus? That'll be a nice background," you obliged, to which Noodle responded with a nod as she practically dragged Murdoc over with her.

"Russu! Over here, yes?" she called to the black man, who seemed to snap out of a daze at the sound of the woman's voice. Hurriedly he nodded, and ran over to join his crew. In front of the vehicle they stood: Noodle with one hand around Murdoc's shoulders and the other in a peace sign, Murdoc standing with his arms folded and his face frowning, and Russel just kind of... being there. Just as you held up the phone, stepped backwards and forwards, zoomed in and out, and finally found the perfect angle, the door to the bus swung open.

"Hey, Noodz, where's tha banana guacamole from-"

_Click. Flash._

Everyone froze. Everyone was put into a daze. The crew was shocked by how bright that flash was. You, on the other hand, were absolutely stunned by the presence that had made itself apparent from the bus. There, on the steps, clutching onto the hand rail and biting his front lip absent-mindedly, was the very face of the band. When you saw him, your jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. Bright blue hair, astonishingly colorless eyes, tall and lanky figure... Why, if you didn't know any better you would've thought he was the real thing!

"Oh," the newfound 2D cosplayer spoke after a while of silence, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ehh... 'Ello," he finally greeted you with a small wave. You offcially lost it.

"HOLY. FUCKING. _SHIT._ " The words left you before you could stop them, leaving the four Gorillaz impersonators once again confused. "I cannot fucking _believe_ how _on point_  your costumes are! I mean _holy_ SHIT! Finally I meet people with as much dedication to them as me! I've always wanted to do this, I mean, to gather a group of friends to cosplay them, but well, I don't actually have any friends, and not really enough money, either, but _still_!!!" You weren't done. You ran over to them, causing all four of them to back up against the bus in what looked like terror. "This is absolutely astonishing, and oh my god, I can't even right now, you guys are _incredible_ , please teach me your ways! How are you all so _perfect_?!?"

Again, everything fell silent. But this time it didn't take long for someone to speak. This time it was Murdoc, who turned his head just enough to whisper to Noodle, "Who th'bloody hell let her in here?..." To which you happily responded, even though the question was not directed towards you.

"Oh, why 'D sent me!" you explained, watching all of their expressions turn into confusion. 2D, specifically, looked especially puzzled. He even tilted his head almost to the point of it being sideways, and holy shit was it adorable.

"Who's 'D?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. This clueless question left all five of you confused. It was then that the handsome blonde man from earlier made his untimely appearance.

"'Sup, my dudes?" the kid greeted, his gaze zeroed in on Russel, specifically. "Bet y'all thought you'd seen the last of me, right?" Still, the majority of you looked confused. But it was the one the blonde was focusing on, Russel, that looked mortified. His white eyes were wide in shock and horror, and his posture was rigid. 

"...Del?" Russel whispered.

" _Del_?!" the rest of the crew repeated, whipping their heads back to gape at Russel. Then all five of you snapped your gazes back just in time to see the young man collapse. You gasped as his lifeless-looking body crumpled to the floor. He had passed out. And from his body rose an ethereal blue light. The light swirled and took up more and more of the space above him, and slowly but surely, more colors were thrown into the mix. Soon, it took the form of a figure the crew behind you knew all too well, and that you were familiar with as well. Even so, it was rather shocking to see the ghost of Del the Funky Homosapien legitimately form before your very eyes.

"Wh-... What the fuck?" you stuttered, staring at the spirit with wide, terrified eyes. The band didn't seem too fazed by the concept of a spirit without a body; they were merely perturbed by the fact that it was _this_ particular spirit coming out of a stranger's body. Murdoc stepped forward, hands on his hips as he taunted the ghost.

"An' where th'bloody hell have _you_ been?!" he snapped. Immediately 2D piped up from the background.

"Toilet?" 

"NOT NOW, FACEACHE!"

Del spoke again, his voice now his own, with a strange, paranormal reverb to it. "Russ tried to get rid of me, but Del don't go 'less he _wants_ to go, dig?" the blue spirit declared, his tone not angry, but worryingly mischievous. There was clearly a reason you had been brought here, and this guy was behind it.

"Well, we can discuss that later," Noodle piped up, stepping forward as well to stand beside you. The Asian woman lifted a hand, pointing at you candidly. "I would like to know why you brought her here. We are not supposed to be seen publicly, Del-san, and you know it." Retreating her hand, she brought it to lay on her hip, and narrowed her eyes at the being. "What were you thinking??"

A hearty laugh left the ghost, and he folded his arms with pride. "See, when Russ tried to get rid of me I came up with this plan, see? I tipped off the Boogie-dude to yo' location down in Point Nemo. Told Noodz an' Russ too just for the hell of it. Man, that was a funny-ass fight to watch. Y'all were trippin'!" Del said all this with a grin on his face, and he rolled in the air laughing, turning a complete somersault before settling down and continuing. "Anyways. That ol' hunk of junk you called Plastic Beach got destroyed. Yo' asses moved to Wobble Street and got evicted not long after. So now y'all are hunkered down in this Spirit House place. I went ahead and told some of the spooks 'round that way to give you a warm-ass welcome. Also very fun to watch. And so now y'all on tour, right? I figured y'all could use some company."

The blue spirit floated over to you, pinching your behind and ignoring the surprised squeak that came from you. "So I found this nice piece of ass for yous to take witcha, dig?" he told them proudly. Everyone fell silent for a bit. They all seemed to be digesting the shocking information that had just been presented to them. Finally, someone broke the silence. 

"Well, shit, man you coulda just told me you was there. This whole fuckin' mess coulda been avoided if you just tried to communicated, 'stead of bein' a damn fool like you always was," Russel spoke. And he opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as you fell backwards. Instinctively he caught you, looking surprised as he peered down at your dazed expression.

"I... just wanted to find somewhere to pee," were the last words you murmured before everyone - Noodle, Murdoc, 2D, Russel, and Del the Funky Homosapien - faded from your vision as your world turned black and you lost consciousness.


	2. On with the Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unfamiliar location, greeted by very familiar faces.

Consciousness came back to you slowly. Never in your life had you abruptly passed out from shock. And so when you came to, everything - the concert, the real fictional characters, the ghost - felt like some kind of weird, abstract dream. Such concept was disproven rather quickly, however, as you realized you had no idea where you were. Beneath you could feel a soft bed, and if you focused on it hard enough you could tell the sheets you were lying on were of very high quality. Egyptian silk, maybe? Ah, this was a waste of time. You had to figure out what the hell was going on! Groaning as you did so, you sat up, holding your head. Apparently your head had hit the concrete when you had fallen earlier; it was pounding. As you rubbed your temples, memories from earlier came back to you all at once. You jolted a little in your seat on this bed, which you just now noticed was... vibrating? Some type of massaging mattress? No, now that you were focusing on it, everything seemed to be vibrating. Were you having a dream? No... You were moving. A vehicle. You were in some type of vehicle. And from the looks of it, being separated from the rest of it by a door, it was some type of tour bus. Just as you were putting the pieces together in your head - the fake cosplayers, Del's words, and your current situation - the door in front of you slid open.

"Ah. So you are awake," a calm voice, lightly hinted with a Japanese accent, spoke to you. It was Noodle, and she was regarding you with a rather distant expression. You felt uncomfortable under her gaze, and your racing thoughts made your head pound harder, so you looked down at the ground to the side and hummed nervously in reply. She stared you down for a moment longer before turning on her heel and heading in the direction she came from. You were about to ask her what was happening, but she spoke up before you could. "Come," was her simple reply. This cold, stoic nature was so different from the lovable cheery girl you knew Noodle as. It frightened you. Still, you followed behind her without a word. As you did, you noticed the rest of the band seated in various chairs and fold-out couches throughout the bus. You understood now. You were on their tour bus. And it was moving. This made you panic. Where were they taking you? How far from your little apartment in New York had you traveled? Who was going to feed your cat while you were gone? So many thought raced through your mind, and you clenched at your stomach, nauseous. Before you even processed what was happening, you were vomiting. Clearly Noodle had seen it coming, for she had sharply lifted a wastebasket to your face. She seemed unfazed as you emptied your stomach into the bin, and she held it firmly, unperturbed even by the bits of puke that splashed onto her fingers. The three men, however, shied away from the scene, scooting as far away as possible without appearing rude. It was silent as you vomited, and when you were finished, Noodle calmly lowered the bin full of puke and pushed it under a table that was fixed to the wall. She then brushed past you and into a small room beside the one in which you had slept. Ostensibly it was a bathroom, for she came back with two moistened paper towels and handed one to you. With the other she wiped off her hand, and with her eyes fixated on you, her gaze cool and apathetic as ever, she spoke in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"You fell after Del made his appearance and hit your head on the asphalt, knocking yourself unconscious. We could not leave you where you lay, but we also could not reveal ourselves by bringing you to the staff. And so we were forced to take you with us. You were diagnosed with a coma and have been out for nearly eight hours. You are lucky Murdoc is trained as a doctor. He took care of you while you were comatose. Luckily he has experience with such patients. Anyway, we are on a tour bus right now, somewhere in the Cleveland, Ohio area. Your phone was discarded, for we could not have you trying to contact anyone and revealing our secret. We managed to convince Del to work it out so that your family thinks you've run away. Any pets or children you own will be up to said family to take care of. In essence, you are now a secret, just like us, and you're coming with us on our tour across the U.S. Any further questions will be directed towards me, but for now I would like my bed back." She turned to face 2D, who looked rather out of it. "2D-kun, please keep our guest company. I must retire for a few hours. Wake me when we reach Toledo. Hai?" 2D nodded after a great pause, dazed. She nodded in confirmation, bowed her head to you politely, then turned and disappeared into the bedroom. Murdoc followed, yawning and stretching. Odd. If you recalled, there was only one bed in there. Maybe you missed one in the corner or something. Questions still raced through your mind, but Noodle didn't seem to want to be bothered. And so, letting all this information sink in, you sat on one of the fold-up couches. Resting your elbows on your knees and chin in your palms, you let out a depressed sigh. In essence, you had been kidnapped. Even though it was by your favorite band, whom up until a few hours ago you thought was fictional, you still found the thought depressing. From the sounds of it, you could never see your family or what friends you had again, and most importantly your cat... A tear pricked at your eye as you remembered the last time you saw him, curled up in his little bed and purring to himself quietly. He was like a son to you. And now you would never see him again.

"Hey. Don't mind her, a'ight?" The voice made you raise your head and sniffle. You peered into the ghostly white eyes of Russel, and on his face he wore a sympathetic smile. "She just ain't too fond of the idea of someone we don't know joinin' us on our tour, dig? Think about it from our-... I mean, her perspective." You thought about it. If you were a fictional cartoon that was actually non-fictional, and you were also famous across the globe, you probably wouldn't want anyone finding out you existed, either. It made sense. 

"Wait, so, you guys are real... but what about Damon? A- And Jamie?" you asked him, looking perplexed. He chuckled a bit at your inquisitive nature.

"Well, see, that dude Jamie drew us up, and... We just kinda appeared. All the lore you probably done read is true, only they only realized it when we put out our first song."

"Tomorrow Comes Today?"

"Exactly. So anyway, we put out that tune. Damon done found us up in Kong Studios and made a deal with Muds. We could never show our faces to the public, they would act as our creators and the actual face of the band, and that's how it's been for years now." You listened to all this, enthralled, but that last bit confused you even more.

"Wait, but... What do you guys get out of the deal?" you questioned. And at this, Russel looked nervous. Unable to look you in the eye suddenly, he averted his own and peered out the window instead, shrugging. Part of you figured he didn't really know, that it was between Murdoc and Damon, but part of you suspected there was something you weren't being told. In the end you decided to keep your curiosity to yourself. After all, it wasn't your place to be asking all these questions. Hell, it wasn't even your place to be here at all. Sighing, you buried your face in your hands once again and groaned. Russel looked at you once again, puzzled, and was about to question you before you mumbled, "I'm so sorry..." Now looking more confused than ever, he snorted.

"For what, girl? You ain't do nothin'. Shit, this is all on Del, that backstabbin' motherfucker. I knew somethin' was pullin' me to Plastic Beach, but I never would've guessed it was him. Thought it was just my instinct or some shit. Anyway. You hungry? Think we got some food 'round here or somethin'..." At the mention of food, your stomach grumbled. You clenched it, grimacing at the feeling of an empty belly, and nodded furiously. At that, Russel lifted a cushion beside him, moved over the waste bin you had previously thrown up in (it was starting to smell...), and even checked under the couch you were sitting on. Finally he found a half-empty box of cheese crackers and a store-brand bottle of water. Not exactly a five-course meal, but you accepted the food and water graciously, immediately tearing into the crackers. As you munched, with a mouthful of food you gestured to 2D with your head and spoke as best you could.

"Whas wiff him?" was the question, and Russel's expression went somber as he regarded the blunette.

"Ah... He's just spaced out on his pills. Sometimes he takes too many 'cause his headaches get too bad, ya feel?" A shrug, then Russel lifted a half-completed embroidery project and focused in on it as he continued speaking in a distracted mumble. "He been that way since he fell out of a tree all them years ago. I wasn't there to see it, but that's why his hair all blue and shit."

"And his teeth?" you asked, mouth still full of chewed up crackers. At this, Russel shrugged once again, but this time he seemed sincere and, maybe a little bitter?

"Ask Muds," he spat. You were confused. Surely you knew Murdoc wasn't the nicest to 2D, but they were best buds. Murdoc never would've broken his teeth, right? At least not on purpose. Maybe it happened when he got hit by that car (driven by Murdoc) or flew through the windshield of that other car (also driven by Murdoc). Surely he would never intentionally hurt the younger, would he?

"So..." you began as you swallowed the last bit of cracker in your mouth. You had really scarfed those things down. "I'm going on tour with you? How does that work?" Once again, Russel shrugged. You were getting the feeling he did that often. Now was one of those times when he replaced words with the gesture, for he silently worked on his embroidery. He looked deep in concentration, and so you decided to leave him alone and turn your attention to 2D. You bit your lip as you looked at him. He was beautiful. You had always had a crush on the tall man, even before you found out he was real. You would sit in your room, fantasizing about what it would be like to snake your tongue in between the gap in his teeth... and now he was no more than two feet in front of you, high as a kite and staring up at the ceiling quietly. "Um... 2D?" you piped up, grabbing his attention. He blinked a few times, then lowered his gaze down to you. He looked surprised at your presence, as if he forgot you were there (he probably did), but nonetheless he remained quiet and seemed to be waiting for you to speak. "Um... How are you?"

You wanted to kick yourself. The first words you ever spoke to your crush... were 'How are you.' How lame! You had to physically refrain from slapping yourself in the face, but to your amazement, a smile cracked across 2D's pale and chapped lips. "No one eva' asks that anymore..." he murmured aloud, looking at you in wonder. You felt yourself blush, and he replied with a nod. "I'm doin' fine, love. Pills do wonders, y'know." He held up a bottle of pulvules you just now noticed was in his hand the whole time, and he shook it lightly. You felt an ache in your heart. The fact that he had to take such addicting medicine just to function... it was so saddening to think such a gentle soul was being tortured in such a way. Still, you forced a gentle smile on your face as you responded.

"I can see that." Just as you finished your sentence, there was a noise that made you - and only you - jump. It was something between a bark and a yowl. It was almost inhuman, but when it happened once more you could tell it was a sound made by Murdoc. Eyes wide, your gaze shot towards the bedroom, the door of which was closed. When you looked back at Russel and 2D, both of whom did not seem the least bit bothered, you blurted out, "What the hell was that?!" Once again, Russel shrugged, refusing to look you in the eye. However, 2D replied coolly.

"Muds. 'E 'as nightmares when 'e sleeps. Been through a lot, y'know." You thought about Murdoc. He had suffered a great deal in his life as well. Everything from being abused by his father and brother to falling into the hands of Satan himself... It had to be rough on him. 2D's voice brought you out of your thoughts, as he stood and stretched. "Mm, 'm gonna retire as well. See you in a few hours, love." The fact that he was already calling you 'love' made your face heat up once more, and you watched him disappear into the bedroom, and heard the clicking of a lock. Now it was just you and Russel, and he seemed distracted.

After a few moments twiddling your thumbs, you decided there was only one thing left to do, and that was sleep. As you lay down on the surprisingly comfortable couch, your eyes slipped shut and you thought of your present dilemma. This wasn't too bad, actually. After all, wasn't it in your wildest dreams to go on tour with your favorite band? Now it was happening, and you fell asleep with a small grin on your lips.


End file.
